STOLEN AND FREE: PART TWO
by Anna Christy
Summary: The conclusion to part one. Reviews welcome.


STOLEN AND FREE: PART TWO  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, night  
  
"No, no. The Hellmouth is the best"  
  
"Fine, but I still prefer lurking vampires." "That is so old!" "I think it's sexy." "Puh-lease!" "The Hellmouth is only for Nintendo. Lurking Vampires is on Nintendo and Playstation 2." The one girl pointed out to her friend as they passed by the warehouse that Dresden was hiding out in. Inside, Dresden resisted the incredible temptation to open the Spirit Box next to him. He only half-listened to the demon shadow. "Four days from now it will be a full moon and the perfect time to reopen the portal and regain my form. Until then, keep the box safe from greedy hands.including yours." "Yeah, alright. Do I get the money yet?" "Not until the spell has been completed." "And, uh, what if Angelus comes after me?" "Do not, under any circumstances, give him the box." Dresden grew fearful. "You have any idea what this guy could do to me? He could kill me five times over without breaking a sweat! We're talking about an immortal and intelligent two hundred year old vampire serial killer!" "You'll be safe here." "Here? In this dump?" Dresden looked around the filthy warehouse. When he turned back, the demon was gone. "Shit!"  
  
  
  
Los Angeles Police Department  
  
Angelus barged into Detective Kate Lockey's office. "Hey!" she set aside her laptop. "You can't just come in here anytime! What do you think you're doing?" He leaned down over her desk, noting that the blinds in the office were closed. "Kate, I need a favor. See, I'm trying to find this thief, Dresden. He took something from me." "And you want it back because by bringing down this one-time thief you'll rid the streets of Los Angeles of scum. Sorry, I've heard that one already. I'm working on important cases now, Angel. There are other people out there that need the police to be- when did you start smoking?" Angelus snuffed out the cigarette on the edge of Kate's desk. "Hey! That's my desk!" He grabbed her gun and pointed it at her. "I tried asking nicely, polite even. That got us nowhere, so I'll ask again, this time my way. Get up the damn rap sheet on my guy Dresden or.well, you know. The only thing I've had today was a PTO mom and the waste disposal man." "You're sick. I knew you were crazy from the beginning." "Just, shutup and get his file." As she brought up the search screen on the computer, Kate found the stake that she had under her desk. Angelus watched over Kate's shoulder and wrote down the address that appeared under Dresden, Matthew. "'Preciate your cooperation, Katie. I'll be going now." "The only place you're going is hell!" Kate stabbed him with her stake. Angelus bent over, clutching the stake that was driven through his chest, and groaned in pain. Then he straightened up, spread his arms wide, and smiled. "Missed me!" Kate backed up against the wall. "Lucky you, I have other things that need to be done." He glanced down at the stake. "And don't ever try this again."  
  
  
  
Timber Field Mansion, night  
  
"Bitch!" he swore as he tugged out the stake. Drusilla fingered the gash that it left. "She wasn't a Slayer. Missed her mark. Let's go visit Buffy! We haven't played with her in a long time." "No, I'm not going back to Sunnydale yet." "But we miss you! And Spike isn't the same anymore. He's not fun." "All in good time, Dru. But first, 150 Backway Alley, Room 419. Coming?" Drusilla pouted. "I haven't eaten yet." "After I finish with the apartment we can go out on the town.just like in the old days, I promise." She clapped. "Ooh, it's so beautiful to have Daddy back, everyone is so happy!" Angelus offered her his arm and together they waltzed out into LA.  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations, night  
  
"Matthew Dresden, lives on Backway Alley in an apartment," Fred read out from the computer. "Who ready for some payback!" Gunn said as he loaded the crossbow and got out the stakes. Cordelia eyed the arsenal. "Uh, Gunn, we're talking about an unemployed scrawny guy that lives on a street called 'Backway Alley'. Is all this necessary?" "Hey, he didn't get that Russian box and take Angel's soul without any idea of what he was getting in to. Dresden and whatever bogey monster he's hiding under his bed have it comin'." "Turkish." "Huh?" "The box is Turkish." "Really?" "So says the wise Wesley." Wesley cleared his throat. "Ahem.if we are going to visit Mr. Dresden, I suggest we leave now, before Angel gets to him." "I'm coming, I'm coming," Cordy grumbled as she hefted the crossbow and followed Fred, Gunn and Wesley out the door. Lorne would stay behind with Conner.  
  
  
  
Backway Alley Apartments  
  
"Here it is. Room 419." They stood in the grimy graffiti-covered hallway. "Stand back," Gunn said and prepared to kick down the door. Cordy brushed past him and turned the doorknob, letting it swing open. Inside the apartment was a mess. "Yeech," Cordy said, and made a face. "Someone needs some serious house-keeping skills." "Shh.listen!" A noise came from over in the kitchen. They crept over and slowly eased open the door. Angelus rummaged through one of the drawers. He saw them come in. "Gimme a break! Well, gee, now the whole group's here. Let me guess. You're looking for Dresden." "But he's not here, is he?" "Unfortunately, no." Wesley brought up his stake and Fred aimed the crossbow. "Stay right where you are." Suddenly Drusilla came up from behind them and threw Fred and Wes against the wall. She turned and slammed Gunn down on the floor, knocking the wind out of him. "No one hurts Daddy." She shifted her gaze to Cordy, who still held her stake defiantly. "You! You're Cordelia, Buffy's friend." "God! Why does everything have to relate to Buffy?" Cordy exclaimed. Angelus interrupted. "Leave her, Dru. We don't have time for this." "But Angelus- "I said leave her!" He vamped out briefly. "Now Dru, I did promise you a night out. Catch you later, Cordy!" He teased as he and Dru escaped out one of the windows. Cordelia lowered her stake and sighed. "Cordy once again strikes fear into the hearts of vamps."  
  
  
  
Los Angeles Morning News Broadcast  
  
"Police are still looking into the bizarre serial murders of Michael Cole, Andrew Wilkes, and Melissa DuMonte as more murders are being uncovered this morning. At least seven people were found dead between 11:37pm and 6:52am. All of the victims had apparent puncture and neck wounds as well as the symbol of a cross carved into their foreheads. Here to talk with us is Detective Kate Lockley of the Los Angeles Police Department. Ms. Lockley, what is your expert opinion on these murders?" "Well, the puncture wounds on the neck into the main artery and lack of blood suggest a vampiric act, as well as the cross symbol on the forehead. It could be the 'signature' of the killer." "A vampiric act?" "Yes, a crime or ritual in which the victim has large amounts of blood drawn out of the body by biting into the neck. It's quite common among several cult groups." "And do you believe in vampires, Ms.Lockley?" "Yes, I do." She glared at the reporter, who hastily turned back to face the camera. "Thank you, Ms.Lockley. Also, this morning marks the beginning of December, with still no snow in sight and the possibility of a white Christmas fading- Angelus sat back from the little TV he had stolen from RadioShack. Dru giggled. "We're famous, we were on TV." "I need to find Dresden. Where haven't I looked?" Angelus fumed. "Poor Angelus, so angry. The voices came to me, they said he was hiding from you like a little fish. Hiding away in a big empty place with the soul," she crooned. "Dru, that doesn't really help!" That night, Angelus reviewed what Dru had said. A big, empty place. There were plenty of small warehouses in LA, but none that were large and abandoned.he thought some more. Hiding like a little fish.little fish.fish! The old riverside fishing warehouse by the docks! Of course! He sat up. Dru watched him shrug on his long overcoat. "Daddy's going out and someone's going to die! Can Dru came and watch?" Angelus nodded. "After tonight, we get Spike and make them pay for killing Darla." He paused. "We can be a family again, Dru. But it won't be the same without Darla." Drusilla stroked his cheek. "Sad little Angelus, grandmummie's gone and you have no one to play with. Grandmummie's gone and everyone is weeping, weeping, weeping."  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations, night  
  
"To lighten the mood, I made my famous hot chili and chicken dinner!" Wesley proudly announced to the group seated at the table. Lorne glanced at the slightly burnt chicken and quickly replied, "I'm allergic to spicy foods, sorry." He tried to feed some to Conner, who shoved the spoon away. "Personally, kid, I agree with you," Lorne whispered under his breath. Fred hesitantly tried some chili. "Wow, uh, Wesley. It's very, um, original." "Are you kiddin' me? An Eskimo could make better chili than this!" Gunn exclaimed. "What is this, the British version?" Wesley looked up indignantly. "I'll have you know that it's my own recipe." He tasted a spoonful and tried not to make a face. "It could use a little less seasoning," he admitted. "Cordelia, what do you think?" She bit off a piece of chicken and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. Suddenly she began to gesture frantically with her hands. Wesley frowned. "I didn't think it was that spicy, Cordelia." She swallowed. "Vision! The fishing warehouse by the docks, Dresden's in trouble! It's gotta be Angel!" "Gear up, everyone," Gunn announced. The table was vacant instantly, chicken and chili forgotten. After dropping off Conner at one of Lorne's friend's houses, the gang sped down to the docks to find the Merlin Fishing Co. Storage warehouse.  
  
  
  
Merlin Fishing Company Storage  
  
Dresden sat nervously in the dark warehouse, waiting for the demon. The Spirit Box as well as several other spell ingredients were spread out before him. "It is time, Dresden. Complete the spell," the shadow said as it emerged. Suddenly Gunn burst through the door, followed by Cordy, Wes, Fred, and Lorne. Dresden stood up. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, saving you sorry ass?" Suggested Gunn. "From what?" "Angelus, of course," Angelus replied, coming out of hiding in vamp face with Dru beside him. Cordelia shivered involuntarily, recalling his days in Sunnydale. Dresden backed away from Angelus and left the Spirit Box out in the open. "There it is, folks. My soul. Three of us want it, but only one's going to get it. Open that box, I get my filthy, guilty soul back, and the game ends." "And we get the Angel we know back." "Angel is a guilt-ridden, sorry excuse for a vampire. Angel killed my Darla, the one person in this world that I belonged with is dead because of that soul." "Grandmummie's dead and no one even shed a tear," whimpered Drusilla. "Damn right no one shed a tear!" Cordy exclaimed. "Darla was a vamp with a mission to suck the city of LA dry. Well, except for that whole Conner fling." Angel growled at her and suddenly leapt for the Spirit Box. "Stop him! Don't let him leave with the box!" The demon shouted. Wesley rushed for the box as Dresden warily held the crossbow. "I'll get the demon!" Fred shouted and lunged at the shadow demon. It quickly moved out of her way and she slid to the wall. The demon turned and fled past Lorne and Cordy, who stumbled back against Dresden. Meanwhile, Wesley tackled the box a moment before Angelus and he felt it crack under his weight. Angelus stopped dead in his tracks. "No!" he screamed. The white mist rose from the box and Angelus gasped as it dissolved into his chest. Angel looked up, dazed, in time to see the wooden arrow from the crossbow speeding towards him. Dresden had accidentally loosed the arrow when Lorne and Cordy bumped into him. The arrow hit its mark and Angel looked at them beseechingly before he dusted and was gone. Drusilla broke the stunned silence. "You killed Daddy! You killed him and now he's gone forever! Poor Dru has no one left!" She wailed. She ran out, sobbing. "Oh my God, he's gone," Wesley whispered. He turned to Dresden, who held the crossbow limply in his hands. "Get out," he hissed. "I-I didn't mean to.it was an accident." "Get. Out." Dresden dropped the crossbow and walked out slowly, his eyes never leaving the place where Angel had stood. Cordelia sat down hard. "That's it then. It's over. Angel's gone, just like that." "The look he had in his eyes." A tear traced down Fred's cheek. "Poor Conner, no mom or dad now." Wesley stood up, looking slightly confused. "We.we should call Buffy, tell her what happened. Let's head back to the hotel and figure out what to do." The Spirit Box lay cracked on the floor.  
  
He was alive. The darkness that had consumed him faded away, and Angel focused on the Powers That Be. They were frazzled and angry. "Wh-what am I doing here?" "You weren't supposed to be dusted, Angelus was. A bit of bad timing, I'm afraid." "And technically we can't send you back because it's against fate." "But, in this case, it's necessary due to events that will occur in the future." Angel rubbed his head and then noticed the arrow still stuck in his heart. "I've lived my two-hundred plus years, more than most people," he said as he wrenched out the arrow. The Power held up her hand. "It has already been decided. Your friends and others in danger will need your help. You will be sent back. Leave, vampire."  
  
Merlin Fishing Company Storage He sat up, gasping, on the floor of the warehouse. A rat quickly scurried away. It was too bright.sunlight! Angel rolled out of the patch of sun he had briefly been laying in. How long had he been gone? He had to find the others. Pulling his coat around his head and shoulders, Angel walked out into the cold winter daylight.  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations, day  
  
Wesley's hand hovered over the phone receiver. "I have to call Buffy," he said to Cordy, who was shifting through the mail, but not really looking at it. "Well, yeah, that's like the fifteenth time you've said that!" "I know, I know!" He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. And listened to the dial tone. Cordy sighed. "Wes, you're going to run up our phone bill." Angel stumbled through the hotel doors. "Angel!" Wesley slammed down the phone and Cordy scattered the mail and ads all over the floor. Everyone came running. "I'm back. Did anyone give Conner his bath last night?"  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, one week later, Christmas Eve  
  
Angel trudged through the thick layer of snow in the park, half- hoping to run into Buffy. He had seen her enter an hour ago for patrol. The snow had picked up again, this time harder. He was ready to head out, probably to Buffy's house to wish her a merry Christmas, when a noise distracted him. He peered through the bushes lining the edge of the path and saw Buffy. With Spike. He jerked back, stunned. After a few moments, Angel headed out of the park. Back to LA, the City of Angels. Buffy glanced back to where Angel had been standing, sure she had heard something. She went of to investigate, but the snow had covered up all traces of footprints. "What is it?" Spike joined her. Buffy shook her head. "Nothing. Wait, look at this," she picked up a Christmas card that had been nearly buried. Inside it read, Merry Christmas, may angels watch over you this holiday season. It was unsigned. 


End file.
